


Zero (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Series: sweetestdrain vids [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who do you want me to be? (A Black Widow vid.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered in the VividCon 2015 Premieres show. I had some mixed feelings about Age of Ultron's portrayal of Natasha, so I decided to make a vid to reconcile that movie's Natasha with the other Natasha(s) I'd seen. This is the vid that resulted! And I think what also resulted for me was a lot more love for her character in general, so I'm pretty happy with how my project turned out. Natasha Romanoff, y'all.

**Song:** "Zero" by The Yeah Yeah Yeahs  
**Source:** MCU (Iron Man 2, The Avengers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, The Avengers: Age of Ultron)

_Who do you want me to be?_

**Download:** [right-click and save, please.](http://sweetestdrain.com/vids/zero_final.mp4) [mp4, watch with VLC player]  
**OR watch streaming version here:**

 

 

 **Notes:** Premiered in the VividCon 2015 Premieres show. I had some mixed feelings about Age of Ultron's portrayal of Natasha, so I decided to make a vid to reconcile that movie's Natasha with the other Natasha(s) I'd seen. This is the vid that resulted! And I think what also resulted for me was a lot more love for her character in general, so I'm pretty happy with how my project turned out. Natasha Romanoff, y'all.

All comments and feedback welcomed!


End file.
